Super Mario Brothers and the Warrior of the Stars
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Kirby has fallen into King DeDeDe's trap and was placed in a teleporter tube. King DeDeDe tries to send Kirby to the sun, but a mistake sends Kirby to the planet Earth instead. There Kirby meets a new friend named Mario who agrees to help him return home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Planet of Dream**

Far away, really far away, on another planet called 'Popstar,' there exists a place called Dreamland. A ruthless tyrant named DeDeDe lives there, and has proclaimed himself king. Over the years, King DeDeDe has tried to take over more and more of Popstar. Each time, however, a brave Star Warrior named Kirby has stood in his way. Kirby is small and pink, but he is still considered a powerhouse. Kirby has a unique power called 'inhale.' He can literally inhale his foes into his mouth like a vacuum, and swallow them whole. Sometimes, he can even copy the powers of some of the foes he inhales, giving Kirby powers like fire, ice, sword, ect. This has made Kirby a very resourceful fighter. With his ability to inhale and copy power, the Star Warrior Kirby has defeated King DeDeDe many times. King DeDeDe's hopes seemed in vain, but he has not stopped searching for a way to succeed.

Suddenly a rumor, a legend of infinite possibilities, made its way across planet Popstar, and into the ears of its' would-be king. The Legend tells of a place called the Fountain of Dreams which is said to hold a map which leads to the hiding place of the most powerful wish granting item, the Star Rod. Created by the Seven Star Spirits, the Star Rod can grant any wish the holder desires. However, the Star Spirits have hidden it away, to prevent evil beings from misusing it...

One morning, Kirby was walking near his home, just enjoying the sunshine.

Kirby- What a lovely day. I think I'll go to Cappie Town.

*In a place called Cappie Town, near Kirby's house and near Castle DeDeDe*

Kirby had just finished his breakfast at Chief Kawasaki's restaurant. Suddenly, this young girl and boy walked in and rushed to the table Kirby was sitting at. Their names were Tiff and Tuff, and they were close friends of Kirby.

Kirby- Tiff, Tuff, what brings you here?

Tuff- Kirby, we think King DeDeDe is at it again!

Kirby- What do you mean?

Tiff- My brother and I overheard King DeDeDe talking with his stooge of a sidekick, Escargoon. They said DeDeDe discovered a stone tablet that should tell him the location of the fountain of dreams! They said he deciphered the map, and is making plans to find the Fountain of Dreams. He obviously wants to go after the Star Rod!

Kirby- We can't let DeDeDe get the Star Rod! I better get over to DeDeDe's castle and destroy that stone tablet!

Chief Kawasaki- Kirby, wait! Where are you going?!

Kirby- I'm going to stop King DeDeDe from doing something evil!

Chief Kawasaki- But Kirby, you forgot to pay your bill.

Kirby- Oops!

*As Castle DeDeDe*

King DeDeDe was sitting on his throne as Escargoon walked in the throne room.

Escargoon- Your majesty, are you sure that leaking the story of the stone tablet to Tiff and Tuff was a good idea?

King DeDeDe- Of course it was. After all, I want Kirby to come and fall into my trap. Is the device ready for Kirby?

Escargoon- Yes, sire.

King DeDeDe- Then go put it in place! We need it set for Kirby's arrival!

*Outside Castle DeDeDe*

The Waddle Dee's were doing their usual patrol around the castle. Then, Kirby snuck up behind some of them and quickly knocked them out. Kirby had to move fast to try so as not be detected, even if he was very familiar with Castle DeDeDe. Kirby made his way inside and swiftly knocked out any guard that was in his way. Eventually, Kirby made his way into the throne room and saw DeDeDe sitting on his throne.

King DeDeDe- Kirby, how good to see you again.

Kirby- DeDeDe! Where is the tablet?!

King DeDeDe pulls out the stone tablet and holds it in front of Kirby.

King DeDeDe- You mean this? Want it, come and get it.

Kirby rushed to grab the tablet, but when Kirby got halfway across the throne room, some kind of tube appeared around Kirby, trapping him.

Kirby- What the?! What's going on here?!

King DeDeDe jumps off his throne and circles around the tube Kirby is trapped in.

King DeDeDe- You see Kirby, I let Tiff and Tuff overhear my conversation with Escargoon to lure you to me. This tablet does have the coordinates to the Fountain of Dreams, but I haven't fully deciphered it. But while we're trying to crack this code, I figured I'd test this new invention. It's a teleporter tube. I type coordinates into it, and it will teleport whatever is inside of it, to that location in the blink of an eye. Once we learn the Fountain of Dreams' location, I'll use it to get there, and find the map to where the Star Spirits have hidden the Star Rod. But we needed to test it first. Let's see if the teleporter tube can send you far away. I'm thinking Popstar's sun should be far enough.

Kirby's had a look of horror on his face. Then King DeDeDe pulled out a microphone and began talking into it.

King DeDeDe- Waddle Dee's! Enter the sun's coordinates into the computer so Kirby can fry!

*In some computer room in Castle DeDeDe*

A Waddle Dee was eating a sandwich with blue jelly, and took a bite out of it before King DeDeDe gave the order through the microphone. Part of the jelly landed on the paper with the sun's coordinates written on it, covering the numbers. The sun's coordinates were 3902835539186, but the 8 now looked like a 3 with the jelly stain. So the Waddle Dee entered 390235539186 instead.

*Back in the throne room*

The teleporter tube began to light up and Kirby was starting to disappear.

King DeDeDe- Ha ha ha ha! Goodbye forever, Kirby! May you never be a pain in my ass again! Don't worry, you'll die with a tan.

Then Kirby's body was engulfed in a bright light and Kirby completely vanished. Not a single trace of him was to be found inside the tube.

King DeDeDe- Finally! Kirby is gone! And I can now do whatever I want to not only Dreamland, but planet Popstar too! Once I get the Star Rod, my power will be limitless!

*To wherever Kirby was teleported*

Kirby was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed, but he was aware of his surrounded.

Kirby- Where am I? This doesn't feel like the sun. Hold on! Is someone talking to me?

It was faint, but Kirby was hearing someone's voice.

Voice- …ou ok? Wake up! Say something!

Kirby's eyes slowly opened and he saw a strange man with a mustache, dressed like a plumber. He was wearing a red hat with an M on it.

Mario- Finally, you woke up. I almost though you were dead.

Kirby looked around and saw he was in a forest of some kind, but not like any of the forests he'd seen on Popstar.

Kirby- Where am I?

Mario- The Mushroom Kingdom.

Kirby- Where is that on Popstar?

Mario- Popstar?

Kirby- The name of the planet we live on.

Mario- Sorry, but the name of this planet is Earth.

Kirby- King DeDeDe's teleporter tube sent me to another planet! I need to get back to Popstar! WARP STAR! WARP STAR!

The Warp Star didn't come and Kirby looked sad.

Mario- What are you doing?

Kirby- Trying to call my Warp Star. It lets me travel around the planet I'm from, but I'm too far away from Popstar.

Mario- Sorry, but I have no idea what's going on. Try explaining it to me, from the beginning.

Kirby told Mario his name and about his life being a Star Warrior. Kirby also told Mario about the legend of the Fountain of Dreams, and about the Star Rod. Then Kirby told Mario about the trap DeDeDe had set for him.

Mario- So you're from another planet?

Kirby- I guess that's one way of looking at it.

Mario- Maybe there's something I can do to help. I'm Mario, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cute Kirby vs. Bowser**

*At Mario and Luigi's house*

Luigi has just gotten out of the shower when he suddenly heard the door open. Luigi put on a towel and walked towards the front door and saw Mario and Kirby.

Mario- Luigi, you home?

Luigi- I'm here, Mario. Hey, who's this guy?

Kirby- Hi. My name is Kirby.

Luigi- What is he? I've never seen a creature like this before.

Mario- That's because he's from another planet.

Luigi- This guy is an alien? Get real!

Mario- We are, Luigi. Right now, Kirby needs help getting backing back to his home planet. You still have Professor E. Gadd's number?

Luigi- Yes, but why do you want to know?

Mario- He might know of a way for Kirby to return to his home planet, Popstar.

Luigi was still dubious that that Kirby was from another planet. Suddenly, Toad rushed into the house.

Toad- Mario Brothers, Bowser just abducted Princess Peach again! He also took Yoshi as well!

Mario- Oh no! But how did he capture Yoshi? Yoshi's as strong as Luigi and I.

Toad- I don't know. Most of the guards were frozen stiff, like they can't move any mussel in their body.

Luigi- Looks like this requires some Super Mario Brothers action…

Before Luigi could finish that sentence, his towel dropped, revealing his unmentionable parts. Mario and Toad covered their eyes.

Mario- Luigi, please put some clothes on!

After Luigi got dressed, and became decent, Mario explained to Kirby that he and Luigi were the defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom and how it's their job to protect it from Bowser.

Kirby- So you protect the Mushroom Kingdom like how I protect Popstar. Since I'm on your planet, would you like some assistance?

Mario- Sure. Thanks Kirby.

Luigi- Are you sure you want to bring this weird little guy who thinks he's an alien on a dangerous mission against Bowser?

Kirby- Believe me. I'm much tougher than I look.

*At Dark Land*

Mario, Luigi, and Kirby had arrived, but they were spotted by some of Bowser's Koopas and Goombas. Kirby quickly jumped forward and inhaled all of them, dispatching them in the blink of an eye.

Luigi- …Wow…just wow…

Mario- Kirby, how did you do that?!

Kirby- You mean my inhale ability? I told you, I'm stronger than I appear to be. I've got one other trick I haven't shown you or Luigi yet. Maybe I'll get to show it to you later.

Luigi- That was impressive, but I still don't believe you're an alien.

Mario, Luigi, and Kirby got to Castle Koopa and managed to get inside. They eventually made it to the Bowser's throne room, and found Princess Peach and Yoshi standing alone in the middle of the room.

Mario- Yoshi, Princess! Don't worry! We'll get you.

Princess Peach- Don't Mario! It's a trap!

Suddenly, Mario was hit with some kind of laser, and he couldn't move any part of his body. Kirby and Luigi looked up to see Bowser on the other side of the room with a laser cannon pointed right at them.

Bowser- Like my new toy? It's called the stand-still-ray! One touch and every nerve in your body goes completely numb, making it impossible for you to move even an inch.

Kirby- Is that Bowser?

Luigi- Yes, he is, but we need to worry about that laser right now!

Luigi and Kirby charged for Bowser, but Bowser pushed a button on his remote to make the laser fire. Luigi was hit and left completely immobilized. Bowser grinned and aimed the laser at Kirby next.

Bowser- I don't know who you are, pink blob, but I'll be more than happy to finish you off!

Bowser pushed the button and the laser fired. It hit Kirby, but Kirby wasn't affected by it at all.

Bowser- What the…?

Bowser fired the laser again and hit Kirby at least three more times, but Kirby still wasn't freezing like Mario and Luigi were.

Kirby- Cut that out! It's starting to tickle!

Bowser- What's going on here?! My stand-still-ray is supposed to paralyze all life forms on Earth!

Kirby- That explains it, because I'm not from Earth.

Luigi- You mean you really are from another planet?! I thought you were just crazy.

Bowser threw his remote to the ground and approached Kirby.

Bowser- I've never gotten the chance to beat up an alien before. This should be interesting.

Bowser shot his fire breath at Kirby, but Kirby inhaled the flames, harmlessly dispatching them. Then Kirby activated his copy ability and transformed into Fire Kirby.

Mario- Kirby, what just happened?!

Fire Kirby- This was that other power I told you about. It's called copy. Sometimes, I can copy the powers of whatever I inhale, and use it against my enemies.

Fire Kirby shot fire at Bowser. Bowser used his arm to block the flames, but then he felt something hit him in the gut. Fire Kirby had turned himself into a fireball and had rammed himself into Bowser's belly. Bowser stumbled backwards.

Bowser- I can't believe this! First this pink blob is immune to my stand still ray and now he's using my own firepower against me!

Fire Kirby- Poyo!

Mario and Luigi- Poyo?

Fire Kirby- It's sort of my battle cry.

Bowser pulled a stone out of the floor, and held it above his head.

Bowser- Let's see you copy this!

Bowser then chucked the large stone at Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby changed back to normal Kirby and inhaled the stone. Just like before, Kirby activated his copy ability and turned into Stone Kirby. Stone Kirby jumped up over Bowser's head, before turning into a stone and attempted to drop down. Bowser dodged this attack, and was blown back by the force of Stone Kirby hiiting the ground.

Bowser- Grrr! This is getting out of hand! Suck bob-bomb!

Bowser pulled out a bazooka that shot bob-bombs. Stone Kirby changed back into normal Kirby and used his inhale on one of the bob-bombs, turning into Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- Now you suck on a bomb!

Bomb Kirby threw a bomb at Bowser and it exploded on impact, destroying Bowser's stand still ray. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Princess Peach could move again. When the smoke cleared, Bowser was out cold and covered in soot.

Luigi- I guess I owe you an apology for calling you crazy.

Mario- How about we call Professor E. Gadd, and have him build Kirby a space ship.

*At Princess Peach's castle*

Professor E. Gadd was building a rocket just outside the castle grounds. Meanwhile in Princess Peach's throne room, Kirby was explaining everything to her. Like who he was , where he was from, and how King DeDeDe had tricked him into that teleporter tube.

Princess Peach- Sound like you've been through a lot, Kirby.

Kirby- And that's why I'm heading home and reclaiming Popstar from King DeDeDe. There's no doubt in my mind he's been trying to take over all of Popstar since I've been gone.

Mario- In that case, we'll come with you.

Kirby- Are you sure?

Luigi- You helped us deal with Bowser. It's the least we can do.

Kirby- Thanks you two. I really appreciate it.

Professor E. Gadd walked into the throne room and got everyone's attention.

Professor E. Gadd- The space ship is ready for you guys to launch into Kirby's planet.

*On planet Popstar at King DeDeDe's castle*

King DeDeDe was sitting on his throne, sipping some lemonade, and looking at his Waddle Dee's enslaving everyone in Cappie Town. One "lucky" Waddle Dee was fanning King DeDeDe.

King DeDeDe- Things have been perfect since Kirby was sent to the sun. Now nothing can stand in my way.

Waddle Dee- Yep. Coordinates 390235539186.

An unpleasant look crept across King DeDeDe's face and he choked on his lemonade.

King DeDeDe- 390235539186? The sun's coordinates are 390285539186.

Waddle Dee- But I entered the code on the paper you gave me.

King DeDeDe- Let me see that!

King DeDeDe wiped the blue jelly off of the paper and examined it. His face began to glow red with anger. King DeDeDe grabbed the Waddle Dee and pulled out his mallet.

King DeDeDe- Shit! You're telling me Kirby didn't go to the sun?!

Waddle Dee- I'm sorry sire!

King DeDeDe- Find out where the annoying pink blob was really sent to, now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Returning to Popstar**

Escargoon and several of the Waddle Dee's were in the computer room trying to figure out where Kirby was really sent to.

Escargoon- Well, did you find it yet?

Waddle Dee- Hold on a moment. Loading. Loading. Ok, we found it. It looks like Kirby was sent to a blue planet called Earth.

King DeDeDe entered the room, and walked up to Escargoon, grabing him by the eyestalks

King DeDeDe- Escargoon! Tell me you found the planet Kirby was teleported to!

Escargoon- Yes sire. Some planet called Earth.

King DeDeDe tightened his grip and pulled Escargoon closer, his expression radiating fury.

King DeDeDe- Kirby is still alive! You do realize this means he could come back! And just as we are so close to deciphering the Fountain of Dreams' coordinates!

Escargoon- Maybe the planet doesn't have intelligent life! Maybe the planet is a void and barren wasteland!

An alarm sounded abruptly, and the computer showed a space ship heading for Popstar. The computer zoomed in and showed Mario, Luigi, and Kirby in the cockpit.

King DeDeDe- A planet with no intelligent life. A planet that is a void and Darren wasteland.

Escargoon- (Nervously) hehe…

Then DeDeDe whacked Escargoon on the head with his mallet and almost pounded Escargoon right through the floor.

King DeDeDe- Destroy that ship! Kirby cannot return to Dreamland or it's your heads!

Waddle Dee's- Yes sir!

*Over in outer space near Popstar's atmosphere*

Mario was flying the space ship while Luigi and Kirby rode in the passenger seats.

Mario- Is that planet Popstar?

Kirby- Yep.

Luigi- Wow! It's really beautiful. Hey, what are those?

Kirby and Mario took a look and they saw what looked like little space ships heading for them.

Kirby- Those are DeDeDe's fighters! Drat! He must've found out he didn't send me to the sun, and is trying to stop us from reaching Popstar!

King DeDeDe's fighter ships fired a few lasers at the space ship Mario was piloting, and it was beginning to take damage.

Kirby- Where are the weapons on this thing?!

Mario- Actually…Professor E. Gadd didn't install any weapons on this.

The attack kept coming and the engines were starting to blow smoke.

Luigi- We're gonna die!

Kirby *thoughts*- Maybe we're close enough now. I don't know if this will work, but I have to try something to save my friends.

Kirby- WARP STAR!

Suddenly, the space ship exploded, but when the smoke cleared, Mario, Luigi, and Kirby were standing on what looked like a star.

Kirby- That was close! Thankfully, it heard me this time.

Mario- Kirby, what is this?

Luigi- And how can we breathe in space?

Kirby- This is my Warp Star. It's how I'm able to travel from place to place. It's supposed to come whenever a Star Warrior calls for it. It's like a magic riding star, because it can also travel through space and lets us breathe in it as long as we're riding it. It couldn't hear me when I was stranded on Earth, but because we are closer to Popstar, it came when I called. Come on! Let's get to Popstar and teach that fat dumbass a lesson!

*Over in Cappie Town*

All of the Cappies, including Tiff and Tuff, were in chains, and being forced to build a stone statue of King DeDeDe. A Waddle Dee cracked a whip at Tiff and Tuff.

Waddle Dee- Faster! King DeDeDe needs his statue finished soon!

Tuff- You just wait until Kirby comes back!

Waddle Dee- Silly boy. Kirby was sent away by King DeDeDe. He isn't coming back.

Tiff- No. I refuse to believe that. I know in my heart Kirby will come back to us.

Waddle Dee- Foolish little girl.

Suddenly, the Warp Star flew just over Cappie Town and everyone saw Mario, Luigi, and Kirby riding it. When they saw Kirby, everyone cheered for joy.

Tiff- Kirby!

Tuff- We told you he'd come back!

The Warp Star landed, and Mario, Luigi, and Kirby got off. They were swarmed by all of the Waddle Dee's in Cappie Town, but they were no match for the three of them. Kirby inhaled a few, and spat them back out at another batch of Waddle Dee's. Mario punched one in front of him, kicked another that tried to attack him from his right side, and grabbed the Waddle Dee that tried to attack him from behind, throwing him at another group of Waddle Dee's. Luigi was surrounded, but he performed a break dance move which involved spinning his legs around above his head, and knocked them all back. All of the Waddle Dee's retreated, and all of the Cappies cheered once again for Kirby. Kirby saw that one of the Waddle Dee's dropped the key to everyone's chains, and picked it up. After they removed everyone's chains, Tiff and Tuff rushed to Kirby, and Tiff gave Kirby a great big hug.

Tiff- Oh Kirby! Thank goodness you're alright!

Kirby- Nice to see you too, Tiff.

Tuff- We were all worried after you suddenly disappeared. What happened anyway, and who are those guys?

Kirby- King DeDeDe set me up. That conversation between him and Escargoon you overheard was actually a trap. King DeDeDe knew you would be listening, and wanted you to tell me. It was all to lure me to his castle, so he could trap me in a teleporter tube. He said he was going to sent me to the sun, but something must've went wrong, because I was sent to another planet instead; It was called 'Earth', and I met my new friends there.

Mario- Greetings. I'm Mario.

Luigi- And I'm Luigi

Kirby- I see DeDeDe has been busy while I was gone, but where's Meta Knight? I doubt he would let things get this far.

Tuff- Good question. Shortly after you disappeared, Meta Knight vanished too.

Mario- Meta Knight? Who is that?

Kirby- He's another Star Warrior like me. He's sort of like my teacher. He's the one who taught me how to be a Star Warrior and how to use my powers.

Tiff- In addition to Meta Knight's sudden disappearance, King DeDeDe has taken over most of Dreamland and is attempting to conquer all of Popstar next. But he's also close to cracking the code to finding the Fountain of Dreams.

Kirby- We'll worry about Meta Knight later. King DeDeDe poses the more immediate threat.

*At Castle DeDeDe's gates*

Mario, Luigi, and Sword Kirby were hiding in the bushes, preparing to sneak into the castle.

Mario- You know Kirby, you look similar to another friend of ours named Link when you turn into Sword Kirby.

Sword Kirby- You mean short and pink?

Mario- No, I mean that hat. Link wears a green cap just like that one.

Then the three of them saw a group of Waddle Dee's approaching the castle and the draw bridge lowered. Mario, Luigi, and Sword Kirby quickly followed them into the castle before they could raise the draw bridge, but a spotlight shined on them the moment they got into the castle grounds. With the element of surprise gone, the three of them decided to fight.

*At King DeDeDe's throne room*

King DeDeDe and Escargoon were watching Mario, Luigi, and Sword Kirby beat up all of the Waddle Dee's through a video camera.

King DeDeDe- Shit! Not only has Kirby returned, but he brought along these two chumps that I've never seen before! Escargoon, tell me the computer has finished deciphering the coordinates on that stone tablet!

Escargoon- I don't know, sire! Last I looked, it was 98% finished!

King DeDeDe- Then go to the computer room and speed up the process as much as you can! Looks like I'll have to delay Kirby and his new friends.

Escargoon- Yes your majesty!

King DeDeDe- One more thing, Escargoon. The moment you get the Fountain of Dreams' coordinates, enter them into the teleporter tube and send me there immediately!

Escargoon- Of course, King DeDeDe!

Escargoon left the throne room and King DeDeDe pulled out his mallet, waiting for his foes to arrive. Eventually, Mario, Luigi, and Sword Kirby reached the throne room, and were ready to fight.

King DeDeDe- Kirby, what a surprise. But you look different. Come closer and let me get a better look at you.

Sword Kirby- Nice try, DeDeDe. I'm not falling for that one again.

King DeDeDe- You got lucky my Waddle Dee's entered the wrong coordinates when they teleported you. I see you've brought some friends. Who are they?

Sword Kirby- Meet Mario and Luigi. They call themselves the Super Mario Brothers.

Mario- Kirby helped us save our world, and now we're returning the favor.

King DeDeDe- Except it will cost you your lives!

King DeDeDe swung his hammer at them, but they dodged it. Mario pulled out two fire flowers and tossed one to Luigi.

Mario- Luigi, time to power ourselves up!

Luigi- Got it!

Mario and Luigi each ate their fire flower and turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi.

Sword Kirby- I didn't know you guys could transform too!

Fire Mario- Well now you know.

Fire Mario and Fire Luigi shot fireballs at King DeDeDe, but he deflected them with his mallet. Then Sword Kirby swung his sword at DeDeDe's blind spot, but DeDeDe quickly blocked with his mallet. Fire Mario shot a few more fireballs at King DeDeDe from behind, and burnt part of his back. When King DeDeDe turned around, he saw Fire Luigi just underneath him as he gave King DeDeDe a flaming punch to the stomach. King DeDeDe pulled himself together and swung his mallet at Fire Luigi, but Sword Kirby blocked it with his sword. Then, Sword Kirby knocked King DeDeDe back with a sword beam.

King DeDeDe- This isn't good. I'm getting my ass handed to me.

Suddenly, they heard Escargoon's voice coming from some kind of intercom.

Escargoon- Your majesty! Great news! We now have the coordinates to the Fountain of Dream!

King DeDeDe- Well don't just stand there like a lamppost! Teleport me there, now!

Then the teleporter tube around King DeDeDe's body and King DeDeDe began to fade away under a bright light.

Sword Kirby- Where you going, you coward?! We're not done yet!

King DeDeDe- Don't worry. We'll finish after I've claimed the Star Rod!

King DeDeDe vanished completely after the light completely engulfed his body and faded away.

*In the computer room of the castle*

Escargoon sighed with relief that King DeDeDe got away.

Escargoon- That was a close one. Kirby was strong enough, but it seemed almost impossible with those Mario Brothers in the mix.

Suddenly, Escargoon heard the door get knocked down and when he turned around, he saw Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Sword Kirby.

Sword Kirby- Hi Escargoon.

Escargoon- Listen fellas. I don't want any trouble and…

Before Escargoon could finish that sentence, Sword Kirby pointed his sword as Escargoon's neck.

Sword Kirby- Save it! Teleport us to the Fountain of Dreams or you'll have to deal with us!

Escargoon- Well, since you've put it so nicely, I'll be more than happy to help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fountain of Dreams**

The Fountain of Dreams was a beautiful sight to behold. There were stars everywhere in the sky, sparkles flying up as water splashed in the fountain. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Sword Kirby emerged from the light.

Fire Luigi- That teleporting stuff is gonna take getting used to.

Sword Kirby- Now where did that fat asshole get to?!

Fire Mario- Over there! I see some kind of shrine in the distance!

*Over at the shrine*

King DeDeDe arrived and began walking down the hall of the shrine. At the end of the shrine was a stone tablet, but it looked like it was smashed to pieces.

King DeDeDe- No! The map to where the Star Spirits hid the Star Rod is destroyed!

Then Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Sword Kirby arrived. King DeDeDe saw them and got really tense.

King DeDeDe- You! I should've known! You destroyed the map to the Star Rod!

Then a mysterious being who looked similar to Kirby appeared behind King DeDeDe.

Meta Knight- Actually, it was me.

Sword Kirby- Meta Knight!

Meta Knight- I found this place many years ago, long before you even found that stone tablet that told you of the Fountain of Dreams' location. The Star Rod is too powerful for any one mortal to use, especially someone as cruel as you, DeDeDe. I destroyed the map so that no one like you could misuse it.

King DeDeDe yelled in fury, and swung his mallet at Meta Knight, but Sword Kirby jumped in the way, blocking him.

Sword Kirby- We still haven't finished our fight yet!

King DeDeDe- You want a fight, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!

Then King DeDeDe pulled out a metal mask and put it on. Then his mallet turned into some kind of high tech mallet with an electrical charges. He was now, Masked King DeDeDe. Masked King DeDeDe shocked Sword Kirby while their weapons were still crossed. Masked King DeDeDe took advantage of Sword Kirby's disorientation and whacked him like a golf ball, knocking him back against the wall. As Sword Kirby hit the wall, his power faded, and he changed back to normal Kirby. Fire Mario and Fire Luigi rushed to Kirby's aid.

Fire Mario- Kirby! You alright?!

Kirby- Yeah, but that last blow really took a toll on me.

Then Meta Knight pulled out a glowing sword and tossed it to Kirby.

Meta Knight- Kirby, use this!

Kirby inhaled it, but he did not turn into Sword Kirby. The glowing objects Kirby inhaled are more special, because they can take Kirby's powers to a new level. Kirby was transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby.

Fire Luigi- Yikes! I've never seen anything like this before!

Fire Mario- Me neither! Kirby, what is this?

Ultra Sword Kirby- I guess you can say I went into one of my ultimate forms. Five of my regular transformation can take the next step and reach a power level beyond the norm. This is one of them. Call me Ultra Sword Kirby.

Masked King DeDeDe swung his mallet, but Ultra Sword Kirby blocked it and knocked Masked King DeDeDe a few steps back. Then he saw Fire Mario and Fire Luigi directly in front of him.

Fire Mario- Don't forget, he's not you're only opponent.

Fire Luigi- Suck fireballs!

Fire Mario and Fire Luigi shot a fully charged fireball directly at Masked King DeDeDe's face and knocked him to the ground. Masked King DeDeDe knew he was outmatched, but he still had one last trick up his sleeve. He took off the mask, threw it at Ultra Sword Kirby, pulled out a detonator, pushed the button, and the mask exploded. The explosion was so strong, it destroyed the shrine and knocked Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Ultra Sword Kirby to the ground. It also took away their power ups, changing them back to normal. King DeDeDe was about to swing his mallet at them again, but it was blocked by Meta Knight.

Meta Knight- That was a dirty trick! But I should've known you would've refused to fight fair!

King DeDeDe- It was three against one! Now beat it before I decide to crush you for destroying that map to the Star Rod!

Meta Knight- You should know better than anyone not to underestimate me. Now…know my power!

Meta Knight swung part of his cape towards King DeDeDe and suddenly, everything went dark. Then, in a split second, King DeDeDe was struck by Meta Knight's sword.

King DeDeDe- Damn you…Meta Knight…

Then King DeDeDe passed out. Meta Knight walked up to Kirby and the Mario Brothers and helped them up.

Kirby- Thanks, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight- You're welcome, Kirby. And thank you, Mario Brothers for taking care of Kirby for me. I am truly grateful.

*At King DeDeDe's throne room*

Meta Knight and Kirby were entering Earth's coordinates into the teleporter tube as Mario and Luigi stepped inside of it.

Kirby- Thank you for your help, Mario and Luigi. I hope you have a pleasant trip back to Earth.

Mario- Goodbye Kirby. I hope we meet again.

Then Kirby turned on the teleporter tube, and Mario and Luigi were teleported back to Earth.

Meta Knight- Kirby, did you say they were from planet Earth?

Kirby- Yes. Why do you ask?

Meta Knight- Well, before I destroyed it, I couldn't help but peek at the map. And the name of the planet the 7 Star Spirits hid the Star Rod was planet Earth.

Kirby- *Gasps* Should we tell them?

Meta Knight- Let them find out on their own. I have a feeling it's best if the people who know of the Star Rod was kept to a minimum.

The End


End file.
